Hijo de Batman
by Violette Moore
Summary: Mi versión sobre lo sucedido con este cuento de si Damian es hijo de Bruce o Slade.


.

.

.

La señal de auxilio llegó desde esa ubicación. Un edifico de tres pisos bastante abandonado y que hasta parecía estar cayéndose solo. Sospechó de una trampa, no solo porque sus comunicaciones se vieron estropeadas en cuanto llegó sino porque se lo decía su instinto y ese nunca le había mentido.

Preguntó por ellos a voz en grito anunciando su presencia cosa que siempre le reclamaba Batman porque a pesar de los años no había aprendido a ser prudente. Seguía siendo un chico irascible, por demás estúpido.

Sonidos de pasos le hicieron saber que su anfitrión se encontraba en la planta alta, conocía ese andar, las botas pesadas, recargaba más el peso en la diestra que la izquierda. Con forme iba ascendiendo por las escaleras de servicio desenvainó su espada.

A su padre no le gustaba que la usara pero era la carne de su enemigo o la suya.

Último juego de puertas, las atravesó con prisa, irá dominando su labia. Repitió la pregunta inicial concentrándose en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

—¿Dónde están ellos?

—¿Dónde están quienes? ¿Tu carcelero y el que te tomó por protegido?—Slade saboreó las palabras mientras las pronunciaba. Desprovisto de máscara era mucho más intimidante porque podías ver al hombre y reconocer que no había ningún otro monstruo a parte de él.

—Tt...—escupió al piso afianzando el dominio de su arma Deathstroke se tomó la libertad de relajar la postura y señalar lo obvio.

—Si te engaño una vez la culpa es mía. Si te engaño dos veces la culpa es tuya, niño estúpido.

—¡No me engañaste ninguna vez! —bramó airoso. —Yo desconfiaba de Terra y por eso la seguí.

—Hasta mi trampa y una vez más, hete aquí. —había furia en su gesto pero más allá de eso, decepción. Relajó por igual la postura, preguntando otra cosa.

—¿Sigues esperando que traiga tu pipa y bese tus babuchas?

—Sigo esperando ver al niño que alguna vez tuve por querido. —su declaración le asestó un mal sabor de boca. No quería recordar absolutamente nada de aquella época pero Slade se aferraba en cada ocasión que lo acorralaba. Como todos los viejos vivía de sus muy malditos y añejos recuerdos. No se dejó amedrentar, si lo permitía, una vez más le iba a ganar. Sonrío con petulancia, ese gesto que más de uno despreciaba.

—Lo tienes ante ti.—declaró convencido, mirando su porte altivo.

—Mentira. Ese niño me costó un ojo, mi lugar en la orden de los asesinos, el amor de tu madre.

—¡No menciones a Talía! —demandó en sonoro grito porque pensar en ellos dos juntos aún le producía repulsión. Sabía que tuvieron un amorío, no por nada, en sus comicios llegó a pensar que él era su padre, pero se equivocó. Cuando lo preguntó a la asesina esta encolerizó y lo castigó.

La herida en su rostro tardó varias semanas en sanar y todo por causa de una inocente pregunta.

—Si quieres que te ciegue el otro ojo por supuesto que lo puedo hacer. Aunque según recuerdo, lo que prometí fue arrancar y devorar tu corazón por lo que le hiciste a mi abuelo. —levantó la espada en alto y arremetió. Lo ultimo lo expresó con excesiva rabia, tanta que hasta sus dientes rechinaron y su cuerpo tembló.

Slade se burló de sus movimientos aunque parecía contento de que recuperara el interés en su encuentro.

A pesar de responder e igualar sus golpes, seguía siendo lento. No por nada lo derrotaba cada vez que luchaban. Su entrenamiento de héroe no lo había hecho mejor asesino o guerrero, al contrario, limó sus asperezas hasta convertirlo en algo predecible y lamentable.

En menos de diez movimientos volvió a terminar de cara al piso, debajo de sus botas, saboreando el concreto.

—Si tu abuelo te viera ahora...—acusó aplastando su cráneo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Tu lo mataste! —recriminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y jamás lo vengaste.

—¡Estuve muy cerca! ¡Cobarde, tú te escapaste! —se retorció lo más que pudo debajo de sus formas, provocándose más heridas y por supuesto dolor.

En todo este tiempo no había dejado de pensar en su abuelo. Raven y los Titanes lo sabían muy bien, su breve incursión en el inframundo dejó en claro que aún no superaba la perdida del anciano. R'as era el único que lo cuidó y protegió, quien creyó en su destino y así fue como se lo pagó.

Dejando a su asesino vivo.

Slade percibió la flaqueza de su espíritu, la debilidad de su corazón y continuó golpeándolo hasta que casi se desmayó.

—¡Pelea! ¡Vamos! ¡Defiéndete! ¡¿Dónde está ese niño?! ¿Que has hecho con mi hijo?—el calificativo lo orilló a escapar de un ataque más y volverse a levantar.

Ese hombre no era nada suyo y se lo informó.

—¡Yo te convertí en lo que eras! ¡Te enseñe a defenderte, luchar!—y esto lo acusó cortando su carne con el filo de la espada. Él siseó por el calor de la herida pero ni siquiera la acarició. No dejaba de mirarlo al único ojo, deseando poder arrancárselo del rostro, perdió su espada en la refriega pero aún tenía sus puños.

Se desprendió del antifaz y la capa de Robin estaban tan desgarrados e impregnados de sangre que comenzaban a fastidiarle. Si quería reencontrar a ese niño, se lo pondría fácil. También tenía sus muy oscuros y malditos recuerdos.

—¿Que tú me enseñaste a ser lo que era...?—preguntó escupiendo una gruesa línea de sangre.

—Reconócelo hijo mío, recuerda lo que fuiste, hazle saber a todos quién eras. —levantó el rostro notando por primera vez las cámaras de vigilancia en torno a paredes y techo. ¿Quien observaría la función? los asesinos de la orden por supuesto. Slade quería gobernar y si lo asesinaba suyo sería ese lugar.

Resopló indignado sin saber que los murciélagos también estaban mirando. Sus hermanos y Batman fueron advertidos por Oráculo de la señal de video que recién había interceptado.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde están?—preguntó el patriarca, desde la Batcave no conseguía una ubicación exacta, Bárbara Gordon tampoco, el resto estaba en sus respectivas guaridas pero se comunicaban por la línea directa.

Todo lo que veían en las pantallas planas de sus monitores era a su Robin luchando por mantenerse de pie, heridas de considerable envergadura marcaban gran parte de su cuerpo, algunas por arma blanca, otras cómo producto de puños y patadas. Deathstroke era presa de heridas también pero ninguna tan profunda como las suyas.

Damian estrujo el emblema de Robin sobre su pecho antes de enfatizar que él no era su hijo.

Bruce sintió que la sangre se congelaba al interior de sus venas, no pensó que Deathstroke se atreviera a tanto. Richard y Jason querían saber de qué demonios estaban hablando, sabían que el asesino estaba loco pero esto era demasiado. Timothy señaló que esas acusaciones probablemente eran las responsables de que Damian no se concentrara en la pelea.

Ser hijo de Batman era el eje de su universo, constituía todo lo que creía y respetaba, sin eso era nada. Es decir, que si no lo encontraban pronto, claro estaba quién de los dos ganaba.

.

.

.

—¡Yo te creé y voy a hacerlo otra vez!—insistió el asesino de cabello plateado, arremetiendo con un golpe que gracias a su instrucción asesina apenas y logró esquivar.

—¡Tú me rompiste las rodillas y juraste en mi agonía que jamás lograría crecer!—le arrebató la espada y lo miró como si estuviera loco. Ardía en deseos por arrancarle el ojo, derribarlo al suelo, abrir su pecho, extraer el corazón, pero de momento se contentaría con cortarle la lengua. Ya había soltado demasiadas injurias por una vida.

Se enfrentaron.

El cuerpo de su oponente por fin sangró en las manos, antebrazos el largo de las piernas, su pecho. No obstante, el dedo ya estaba en la yaga, no conseguía concentrarse en más nada. Recordaba eventos, escenas que desde siempre había preferido ignorar.

El laboratorio de su madre, los estanques con fragmentos de cuerpos. Ojos, brazos, oídos, pulmones, hígado, etc, todos eran suyos, poseían su sangre, su ADN.

—¡Patético!—acusó el guerrero derribándolo al suelo y en esta ocasión ni siquiera se quejó.

Pensaba en el Doctor que le hizo muchísimas incisiones y que por años experimentó con su cuerpo, tenía su imagen grabada en la mente pero no su nombre, él lo comparaba con Mengele.

—¡NO!—

¡No quería pensar en Mengele!

Slade se colocó sobre su espalda doblándole el brazo derecho hacia atrás, bramó de dolor pero al menos regresó a la realidad. Su oponente insistía en que su padre no había hecho más que desperdiciarlo. Tanto talento y potencial, su grandeza.

Hablaba igual que su muy maldita y muerta madre.

—¡Ya basta! —demandó —¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, al menos así dejaré de escucharte.

—No, hasta que recuerdes.

—¡Revolcarte con mi madre no te convierte en mi padre! —Slade lo golpeó de nuevo. Sus hermanos comentaron que quizás por eso estaba tan perturbado.

Wilson le advirtió que no se moviera del suelo, si lo hacía le encajaba una espada por la espalda, el insolente muchacho añadió que no quería que le enterrara su arrugado y maloliente falo entre las nalgas.

—Voy a probarte que eres mío y cuando lo aceptes, lo primero que haré, será lavarte con jabón esa sucia lengua.

—Mientras no esperes que te la chupe, haz lo que quieras. —recibió un nuevo golpe por la idea mientras sus hermanos aplaudían la osadía y Alfred consideraba lavarle él mismo la boca. Su padre ya imaginaba la clase de pruebas que mostraría ante él. Las mismas que envió a su casa, comparación del ADN de Damian con el de Wilson Slade, una relación, incluso más perfecta de la que tenía con él.

Damian miró la hoja. La comparación era exacta y el ADN del que sería su supuesto padre, no correspondía a Bruce Wayne.

—¿Ya estás convencido? —pronunció con satisfacción el asesino.

.

.

.

Sus hermanos comenzaron a preguntarle a Batman si ya lo sabía. Alfred se tomó la libertad de contestar que recibieron esa información hace unos meses pero que, debido a la boda de su padre y las incidencias en que se habían visto involucrados de manera individual no se le dio importancia. El ADN no probaba nada, Bruce lo recibió en su casa y en su corazón de la misma manera en que efectuó con cada uno de ellos.

—¡Sabías que no era tu hijo y no se lo dijiste!—gritó Dick encolerizado.

—¿A caso tú lo harías?—respondió Jason.—Ya lo dijo el reemplazo, el eje de su universo, la razón de su existencia o del que esté aquí en Ciudad Gótica se traduce en seis palabras: Soy Robin el hijo de Batman.

—Creo que se ha muerto. —comentó Tim señalando lo obvio. El chico no se había movido ni un milímetro.

.

.

.

Slade comenzó a decir que volvería a entrenarlo, con su instrucción devolverían a la Liga de las Sombras su antigua grandeza, comandarían sus ejércitos, gobernarían el planeta.

Intentó acercarse a él para levantarlo, entonces notó que su cuerpo estaba temblando, seguía de cara al piso así que difícil resulta a saber si estaba llorando o no.

Dick le preguntó a Babs si ya lo había encontrado, Oráculo nego, su ubicación brincaba de un lado a otro, lo más que podría acercarlos sería a un radio de 500km, Jason le restó importancia lo que debían hacer era recuperarlo.

Batman les dijo que no, era decisión suya. Si Damian deseaba estar con su verdadero padre, ellos no eran nadie para...

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! —preguntó Dick en sonoro grito pero su voz se vio silenciada por la de Damian, estalló a carcajadas y el sonido era tan imperioso que más de uno creyó que por fin se había vuelto loco.

Giró sobre su espalda y así pudieron verle la cara, no estaba llorando, no derramó ni una sola lagrima al conocer la verdad sobre su casta. Slade lo intentó de nuevo, el muchacho se incorporó y lo despreció.

.

.

.

—¿En serio crees que esta hoja te convierte en mi padre?

—Posees mis destrezas físicas y habilidades de combate, sanas más rápido que los demás, eres inteligente, perverso, además de un auténtico hijo de perra.

—Más respeto a Talía. ¿De donde obtuviste esto? ¿Del laboratorio de mi madre? Supe que tuvimos intrusos hace unos meses, que alguien hurgó entre nuestra basura pero en serio. Pudiste llevarte doblones de oro, joyas antiquísimas, tenía innombrable cantidad de dinero invertido en todo el complejo y lo único que sacaste fue esto.

—Es lo único que necesito para ser reconocido como legítimo líder de los asesinos.

—¿Reconocido por quien? Yo hice el juramento al concluir mi entrenamiento a los diez años de edad. En ausencia de mi abuelo soy el siguiente R'as al Ghul, mi padre, Bruce Wayne podría comandar sus ejércitos, disolver la orden de hecho, pero no quiso involucrarse con ellos y yo estoy dejándolos a la espera.

—¿De qué?—preguntó serio.

—De que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—No será necesario que esperen tanto, como tu padre...

—Tú no eres mi padre. —interrumpió. —Aunque aprecio el esfuerzo. Vale cada maldito centavo que invirtieras en esto.

—Es real —se obstinó Deathstroke y Damian se burló.

—¿Tanto querías que te llevará las pantuflas a la cama? ¿Que te llamara papá después de que se encamaban?

—Cuida esa boca conmigo, niño.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a bajarme los pantalones palmear mi trasero hasta que te ruegue piedad? Yo no soy Terra y hablando de perras, mi madre te despreció. Solo te uso y cuando se aburrió te abandonó.

—¡Basta!

—Querías que recordara. ¿Pues veamos qué te parece esto, papá? El laboratorio está a rebosar de estanques con partes de cuerpos, si las unes me tienes a mi.

—¿Qué?

—Las viste, no es cierto. Piensa en refacciones por si algún día pierdo un ojo o un brazo, de hecho mi hermano mayor podría corroborar eso, en algún momento tuvo que sacarme una bomba de la puñetera espina y reemplazarla por otra.

Soy un monstruo, un maldito y jodido experimento. Claro que mi ADN se ha visto atrofiado a consecuencia de aquello, cualquier pieza que intentes encajar en mi, ensambla a la perfección.

Lo que quiero que entiendas es que si haces una comparación de mi ADN coincidirá con quien sea.

—¡Es imposible eso que estás diciendo!

—Trae a quien quieras, pídele que escupa en un vaso o si quieres lo hago yo. —Damian le escupió al asesino en la cara. Slade se limpió con la mano, había oscuridad en su gesto, estaba furioso y dado su desempeño anterior, solo era cuestión de segundos para que terminara de matarlo.

A Damian no le importaba eso, estaba disfrutando con esto.

—Al igual que puedo imitar otra voz, cambiar el color de mis ojos. ¿Lo habías notado o no, papá? —inquirió con sarcasmo. —A veces son azules, otras negros, aunque mi color preferido es el verde.

.

.

.

Sus hermanos comentaban entre sí que ya se habían percatado de eso. La voz de su padre la usaba para escapar de la mansión o meterse en la cueva siempre que quería, lo de los ojos lo atribuyeron más a un efecto de luces y sombras, jamás le prestaron la debida atención porque casi siempre eran los de Talía.

Damian estaba orgulloso de tener esa mirada maldita.

Bruce se reprendía a sí mismo no haber pensado esto último. Jamás consideró la posibilidad de que su ADN se viera alterado como sucedía con Clayface, el súper villano con la habilidad de cambiar de forma había evolucionado a un nivel tal, que cuando imitaba a sus víctimas replicaba su código genético.

.

.

.

En la secuencia de video Damian siguió narrando.

—Mi madre me diseñó para ser el soldado perfecto, puedo infiltrarme donde sea, escupir mi mierda donde yo quiera y no importará quién la recoja porque el ADN que identificarán será el del maldito bastardo que se encuentre más cerca.

Lógicamente, no siempre fue así. Fui un niño normal los primeros tres años de vida, mi padre biológico lo creas o no, es Bruce Wayne, lo sé porque hackee la computadora de mi madre a los diez, también me infiltré en la Atalaya y la Batcomputadora. Era un niño de probeta dotado de asombrosa inteligencia.

¿En serio crees que no iba a usar todo eso para averiguar quién era mi padre?

Los archivos están codificados, la semilla original, el fruto sagrado, todas las tonterías que pregonó Talía de mi cuna hasta su tumba son ciertas. Lamentablemente, tuvo más necesidad de experimentar conmigo que de proteger al hijo querido, pero no te sientas mal, parte de mi mierda puede ser tuya, de Bane o hasta de Waylon Jones. Madre tuvo muchos amantes mientras me estaba "perfeccionando" pero si quieres algo más certero te sugiero que encuentres al Doctor que me hizo esto.

Damian cambió el tono de su voz a uno mucho más grueso y adulto, sus ojos los oscureció en un negro profundo. Wilson Slade estaba asolado, también defraudado. Ese potencial que tanto había buscado no era más que fabricado pero estaba bien. Si lo mataba, se convertiría en el líder de la orden por igual. Desenvainó ambas espadas, las heridas en el cuerpo de Damian ya no sangraban, adquirió la posición defensiva continuando con su charada.

—¿No vas a darme una de tus espadas, papá? ¿No te parece injusto? Si solo soy un pobre niño indefenso.

—Eres un defecto, un error.

—¿Por qué me dices así?—cuestionó con fingido dolor. —Pensé que me querías.

—Tu propia madre te odiaba.

—También me mató, pero como sabes, se arrepintió.

Repitieron su danza.

Damian ya recordaba todo lo que lo convirtió en asesino.

Eran verdaderas sus palabras.

Si fue él quien lo hizo ser lo que fue.

—¡Tú me rompiste! ¡Tú me usaste y desechaste!

—Eras el hijo, el soldado que siempre quise tener...

Los vieron enfrentarse en caótica guerra, su hermano rápidamente lo desarmó, locura e instinto asesino brillaron en ese par de ojos ennegrecidos. Timothy cerró los ojos a la espera de que asestara el golpe fatal, Jason lo disfrutaba, no reclamaría una sola cosa a su pequeño hermano. Dick se culpaba porque debió vigilarlo mejor pero en ese entonces, estaba su compromiso con Kori, la mudanza, su vida juntos.

Alfred preguntaba a Bruce si no iba a preparar el avión de murciélago. Bueno o malo, monstruo o no, era su hijo y mejor con ellos que con cualquiera de sus enemigos. El patriarca le dijo que no, seguía creyendo que la decisión era del menor.

Si lo mataba, estaba fuera de la familia, si lo perdonaba...

—Con el debido respeto señor, pero si yo tuviera en frente a mi verdugo, no dudaría en disparar el cañón.

Batman resopló, Damian derribó a su oponente, le cortó con su espada en varias zonas importantes, ahora no podía sostenerse de pie.

Repitió la amenaza inicial.

Abriría su pecho, le extraería el corazón y bebería de su sangre por la vida de su abuelo, pero no lo hizo porque también era hijo de su padre y una vez más, iba a perdonarle la vida por respeto a él.

—Si te me acercas de nuevo, no te enfrentarás conmigo sino con mis asesinos. ¡Soy el líder de la orden! El hijo de Batman es el nuevo R'as al Ghul

—¿Un líder que no mata? Qué desperdicio.

—¿Para qué ensuciarme las manos, si tengo asesinos que lo hagan?

—Batman jamás te querrá.

—¿Crees que me importa? Ya conocí el infierno y no sabes lo que me costó, salir de el.

Damian dejó al asesino donde estaba, Wilson comenzó a reír porque al menos logró destruirlo. No era nada, ni príncipe o heredero, tan solo era un triste muñeco roto.

Sus hermanos y Batman acordaron no decir una palabra de lo que habían observado, no obstante, el jovencito seguía viviendo y trabajando con los Jóvenes Titanes, Dick hablaría con Raven para que procurara mantenerse cerca de él.

Percibir sus emociones, contrarrestar su oscuridad.

No era un secreto para nadie que Damian intentó perder la vida a manos de su abuelo en aquella incursión del infierno. No era el verdadero R'as pero lo que dijo era cierto, formaba parte de los secretos más oscuros de su corazón.

Damian seguía sintiendo que le falló y que su familia, la única que amaba y quería se había perdido junto con él.

Su madre, abuelo y su hermano (hereje) estaban pudriéndose en el infierno, él era el último de los Al Ghul y continuaría con su legado por respeto a la memoria de todos ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

 _—_ _ **Violette Moore—**_


End file.
